Your Legend
by xNotoriousxFactorx
Summary: A lonely farmer lives on the island of DeMartyn, not knowing many people except the farmer's friend, Justin. But one day, the farmer will get a choice and change his/her life from then on. That farmer, is you.


**AN: Welcome. As you might've guessed, I'm your beloved and tyrannical author Notor. MWWAHHHAHHHHAAA! Nah, I'm kidding. This is just Notor, an author. And as the title suggests... well... you'll figure it out. (And yes, the island is a reference to inthelittlewood.)**

**~Notor**

Chapter 1: A New Day

_ On the tiny island of DeMartyn, a lonely farmer lives in a small house with boredom foreshadowing his/her daily life. But one day, his/her friend smacks some sense into the farmer and convinces him/her to get a new job. Funny thing is, that farmer is you._

What? Is it morning already? Ughh... well, time to get up. You climb out of your bed, feeling as stiff as a board. And like any other day, you pull out your stone hoe and eleven wheat seeds from your chest. _Time to go to work_, you think. You walk out of your house and go to your small farm in the backyard. Today, though, will not be the same old same old. Today will be the day your whole life changes.

"Wha? Who's speaking?" you ask out loud.

Nobody.

And so you continue your work, frowning at the voice you all of a sudden hear right now.

After hours of backbreaking work, you see your best friend Justin outside your house. You walk to the front doo and open it, letting your friend shuffle in.

"You will not believe what just happened!" He exclaimed.

"What?" You ask inquiringly.

"You know Captain Smithe at the dock?" he says.

"What about him?"

"He gave me a job aboard his ship as a sailor!" he squealed.

Your mouth literally fell off. Well, not really. But it felt like it. To get on the ship off Captain Smithe was like finding a golden nugget in the trash. It's not likely to happen.

"Can't believe it, right?" he says with a smile.

Truly, he can't be any more right. Not only do you get good pay by working with Captain Smithe, he has a great sense of adventure. Sigh. Alas, what are you to do?

"I also heard that he's looking for another sail rigger. So what do you say? Want to join me?" Justin asks.

Your eyes widen. A chance at a new job, one better than the one you have? It's happening too fast...

"I... I'll think about it." you stutter.

"Alright." Justin says wit ha grin. And with a goodbye, he departs from your home.

XXX

Later in the day, you realize that you are out of melon seeds to plant. Maybe a walk to the market will clear your mind. As you walk outside your door, you see a commotion in the town square. Two guardsmen were fighting amongst each other, throwing some nasty words at each other.

"What do you mean 'too old'?" yelled a guardsman with a gray beard.

"You heard me Theodore!" responded the younger one in a booming voice. "You can't do the job!"

The one named Theodore huffed and stormed away, not looking very pleasant. The young guardsman sighs and looks over to you. "Say, you look strong." he comments. "We guardsmen are looking for a new guardsman. You look up to the job, unlike that old man Theodore. Want to join the guardsmen?" Your eyebrows skyrocket. Another offer? _Today's turning out to be better than I thought, _You think.

"I'll get back to you on that." You reply.

He nods and walks off to the Guard Tower whilst you continue your way to the market. The market is a bunch of wool tents with apples and bread and stuff for sale. As always, you walk to your favorite tent, William's Wares. There, of course, is William. You come to him and ask,

"Will, do you have any seeds for sale?"

William smiles and replies, "Which kind? Pumpkin, wheat-"

"Melon." you say.

He rummages around for a while before saying, "Sorry. I'm out of stock. Some guy bought all of them last night." You sigh and start to walk off before William calls you over.

"Hey, my uncle is looking for an apprentice." He says, handing you a slip of paper. "He needs someone to gather supplies and do things for him. He's a potion master, you see, so he needs help for finding ingredients." You take the paper and head home, dozens of thoughts going through your head. You have three choices. Work with your friend and Captain Smithe, work with the guardsmen and be known all around, or work as an apprentice with William's uncle. So many outcomes. Which will you choose?

**AN: That's right. Which will**** you chose? It's up to you, the viewers. Just say in a review and the one that has the most choices will be chosen. Because, this is Your Legend! See ya, and I hope you vote!**

**~Notor**


End file.
